fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan (2020)
Mulan is an upcoming 2020 American historical war drama film directed by Niki Caro, with the screenplay by Elizabeth Martin, Lauren Hynek, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is based on the Chinese legend of Hua Mulan and is a live-action adaptation of Disney's 1998 animated film of the same name. Storyline Plot A young Chinese maiden disguises herself as a male warrior in order to save her father. Genres * Action * Adventure * Drama * Family Motion Picture Rating * Livre (Brazil) * T''' (Italy) * '''PG (USA) Images Mulan 2020 poster.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Niki Caro Writing Credits * Rick Jaffa (screenplay by) and * Amanda Silver (screenplay by) and * Elizabeth Martin (screenplay by) and * Lauren Hynek (screenplay by) Cast * Yifei Liu - Mulan * Donnie Yen - Commander Tung * Jet Li - The Emperor * Li Gong - Xian Lang * Jason Scott Lee - Bori Khan * Yoson An - Chen Honghui * Utkarsh Ambudkar - Skatch * Chum Ehelepola - Ramtish * Nelson Lee - The Chancellor * Jun Yu - Cricket * Jimmy Wong - Ling * Doua Moua - Po * Ron Yuan - Sergeant Qiang * Tzi Ma - Hua Zhou * Rosalind Chao - Hua Li * Xana Tang - Hua Xiu * Pei-Pei Cheng - The Matchmaker * Arka Das - Red Fez * R.J. O'Young - Young Soldier * Roger Yuan - Duba Tegin * Jenson Cheng - Tulugui Tegin * Jen Sung - Kilifu Tegin * King Lau - Bat Tegin * Gary Young - Garrison Commander * Chen Tang - Yao * Owen Kwong - Senior Officer Other Cast * Maynard Bagang - Emperor's servant * Kenneth De Abrew * Jackie Cheng - Commander Tung's Soldier * Barbara Zhang - Tulou Villager * Chun Kiu Zhao - Child * Vo Cheng - Throne Room General * Anton Rufino - Rouran Warrior * Daniel Joseph Cruz - Imperial Guard / Rouran Warrior / Tung's Battalion * Alia Devanshi - Child * Ziya Devanshi - Child * Manish Sethi - Merchant * Paul Yen - Imperial Minister Producers * Chris Bender (producer) * Peter Clews (line producer: Motion Character Shoot) * William Kong (executive producer) * Tendo Nagenda (producer) * Barrie M. Osborne (executive producer) * Jason Reed (producer) * Jessica Virtue (development producer) * Jake Weiner (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 25, 2020 (Finland) * March 25, 2020 (France) * March 25, 2020 (Indonesia) * March 25, 2020 (Italy) * March 25, 2020 (Philippines) * March 25, 2020 (Sweden) * March 26, 2020 (Argentina) * March 26, 2020 (Australia) * March 26, 2020 (Brazil) * March 26, 2020 (Germany) * March 26, 2020 (Denmark) * March 26, 2020 (Georgia) * March 26, 2020 (Greece) * March 26, 2020 (Hong Kong) * March 26, 2020 (Hungary) * March 26, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 26, 2020 (Portugal) * March 26, 2020 (Russia) * March 26, 2020 (Singapore) * March 26, 2020 (Slovakia) * March 26, 2020 (Ukraine) * March 27, 2020 (Bulgaria) * March 27, 2020 (Canada) * March 27, 2020 (China) * March 27, 2020 (Spain) * March 27, 2020 (UK) * March 27, 2020 (India) (internet) * March 27, 2020 (Iceland) * March 27, 2020 (Lithuania) * March 27, 2020 (Mexico) * March 27, 2020 (Poland) * March 27, 2020 (USA) * March 27, 2020 (U.S. Virgin Islands) * April 17, 2020 (Japan) * April 17, 2019 (Turkey) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 7, 2019 * Trailer 2 - December 5, 2019 Company Credits Production Company * Walt Disney Pictures Distributors * Buena Vista International (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2020) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2020) (Russia) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) Special Effects * Double Negative (3D conversion) * Framestore * Image Engine Design (visual effects) * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Weta Digital Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally set for a November 2, 2018 release, but was moved to December 20, 2019 to avoid clashing with The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. Because the film had been falling behind in production, it was the second time to March 27, 2020 to avoid clashing with Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Category:Films